Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 15: Uh Oh
1 month later... Mumble was now as happy as could ever be. But I didn't last long, with winter soon approaching, Gloria and the other females had to leave for the fishing season. Mumble was heartbroken to see her leave, he just hoped that she would come back. “I will come back Mumble, I promise.” Gloria said nervously, she too hoped that she'd come back. “Alright then, and don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't get harmed.” Mumble said, obviously referring to the egg that he had. Gloria slowly walked away, she wouldn't come back for a whole 3 months. And no sooner did they leave, a storm started to blow through Emperor Land, with winds faster than before. Lasting for almost the entire time, by the time it dissipated, there was only a week before they were expected to come back. Things were calm at Emperor Land, even Mumble was relaxed. “Well, we're nearly there little guy... or girl, I hope you're just like your mother. Anyway I just pray to 'Guin that you'll think of me as a good father-” “Of course you will, don't you worry Mumble.” Seymour said, walking over to Mumble after hearing what he said. “Yeah I know, it's just that I don't feel like I am going to be.” “Mumble, don't worry about the future, just think about what you need to do now, and I'm sure he'll grow up loving you no matter what.” Seymour reassured. “Okay then, what should we do now then, just wait here, doing nothing-” Mumble said calmly, but was cut off by a lot of screaming, coming from the entrance of Emperor Land. Mumble didn't know what it was at first, but when he looked around the corner, he saw it: a Leopard Seal, one that looked too familiar, the one who chased him after graduation day. Just when things are at their worst, a leopard seal comes and makes it worse. Anyway, Mumble knew he had to distract the seal somehow, and just decided to call out. “Hey you there, why don't you pick on someone you've known before?” Mumble called out. The seal almost instantly turning it's head to look at him, and began sliding toward Mumble, Mumble would have been able to outrun it, but with the egg in place he knew that he couldn't beat it, but he tried. And then he heard a loud roar, instinct made him look around to see what it was, before being hit by a tail, causing Mumble to fall onto the hard ice, before going unconscious. Seymour watched in horror as the seal slowly moved out of Emperor Land, with Mumble and the egg on it's tail. He knew no-one could go after a seal that was faster, he just hoped that Mumble would come back. Meanwhile, 40Km away... As Gloria and the females were coming back, she was thinking about Mumble, and the egg, when she felt something in her heart, it was like a bad omen was foreshadowing over her. But she was soon put out of her mind by- “Gloria, did you feel that?” Christina asked. “Feel what?” “You know, as if someone's in trouble.” Christina answered. “Yeah, but who could it possibly be?” Gloria asked worriedly, it was rhetorical since they knew the answer already. “Mumble.” They both said in unison, with serious tones. Two days later, about 5Km from Emperor Land... Mumble soon woke up to see the morning sun, being so bright he had to squint his eyes for a bit, he looked around to see where he was, where he soon realised he was in a little cave, with almost mirror like ice walls around, he looked down to see the egg just resting there between his legs, dazed to see it, Mumble was oblivious to the seal that was right in front of him. “So...” He said, instantly making Mumble jump and look straight at him, he knew Mumble was startled by his presence, who wouldn't? “Who are you? And why am I here, where-ever I am?” Mumble asked suspiciously. “My name's Rojas, and I brought you here to say something, you know when I tried to chase you? Well I'd like to say I'm sorry for that, I would of said it back at your place, but they didn't want me there. You are one very special penguin.” Rojas said calmly, hoping Mumble would accept his apology. “No offence, Rojas, but I don't remember that happening. In fact, I don't know what my name is or where I came from.” Okay, this made Rojas confused. “What do you mean by that, surly you- wait a minute, you're playing with me aren't you?” “Nope, not playing with you, I don't remember anything, I don't know what my name is, I don't know how I came to be here, and I don't know why there's an egg between my legs.” Mumble said, being annoyed by the seal. “Well, does the name Mumble sound familiar?” “Um, no, I don't remember someone being called Mumble, although that is quite a unique and funny name.” “Well, I don't know how I can help you, I may be able to get some help with your friends.” Rojas said to himself, with Mumble hearing it. “I have friends?” Mumble asked, wondering on the thought. “Yes, you have loads of friends Mumble.” Rojas said, before realising what he just said. “Wait, my name's Mumble? Who gave me that name?” Mumble asked, Rojas sighed. “You father, duh.” Rojas said sarcastically. “Well then, who gave you the name Rojas then.” Mumble asked again. “My father, Erik, wow I guess you really don't know then, is there anything you do remember?” Rojas asked, he could see Mumble thinking hard, looking for anything that happened before the events that had just taken place. “Yeah, I do remember hitting my head pretty hard, does that help by any chance?” Mumble asked, but he soon saw the Look on Rojas' face so into deep concern. “Stay here Mumble, I'm going to get your friends.” Rojas said, before leaving Mumble to think about what just happened. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions